


Chocolates

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Ankh did not seemed interested to get any Valentine chocolates annoyed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Don't you want any Valentine chocolates?"  
_  
 _"Huh? What nonsense..."  
_  
Hina snarled to herself as she continued stirring the melted chocolate mix in the mixing bowl. The nerve of Ankh... just when she wanted to do something nice to him. Especially since the other day... Ankh had been so frail, yet he acted as if there was nothing wrong with him. Regardless of the irresponsible things he did to Eiji and her, whenever real danger seemed to come near... Ankh did seem to care about their safety.  
  
She can't be wrong. She did hear Ankh muttering to himself on how he could help Eiji fight when he noticed one of his legs was injured. And counting that time before, this was the second time Ankh had protected her. So what's the problem with her wanting to give him something in return?  
  
 _Stupid Ankh_ , Hina mumbled softly as her eyes swerved towards the shop's entrance. And how long did Eiji wanna take to get the new ingredients? The supermarket was not  _that_  far away. Going as far as taking Ankh along...  
  
Hina paused. Probably Eiji wanted to ask Ankh something, perhaps he did noticed something wrong with Ankh as well. What's wrong with Ankh's body? Even when he got some of his cores back, it did not look like anything really changed.  _Ankh even looked paler than before_ , Hina thought worriedly.  
  
She shook her head as she concentrated to the chocolates. Shouldn't she be relieved instead? Even after recovering some of his cores, Ankh was not able to regenerate his body—meaning he would remain using her brother's body and not abandoning it and her brother will not die! But still...  
  
Hina blinked her eyes hastily as she tried to wave the thought aside. They would find a way. For now, even if Ankh still possessed her brother's body, she still has her brother beside her. And Shingo always loved receiving home-made chocolates from her. So even if it was Ankh right now standing before her and not her brother, she would still give him chocolates for this year's Valentine!  _That's a promise!  
_  
Hina smiled as her spirit rose again and started pouring the chocolate mix into the moulds with renewed vigour.  
  
xxx  
  
Elsewhere, Satonaka was seething with anger as she headed towards the elevator back to the president's office. She glared at the food package she was taking along. Oden instead of the president's specially-made cakes! How dare that man! She had no qualms with oden personally but this time she had all the urge to just throw this onto that Date Akira's face!  
  
Satonaka bit her lips. Never mind. At least the chocolate cake that the president had made just for Valentine's Day would not be wasted on him.


	2. Chapter 2

He seemed so happy, guess she made the right decision to not give him any home made chocolates. Then again the other day Ankh had been insistent that he would not accept any gifts of chocolates from her. But she had thought, she would not want this year to be the only year that she did not give her brother any Valentine chocolates—Hina shook her head.  _Ankh was not Big Brother!  
_   
_Then again right now..._ , Hina glanced again towards Ankh's back as she mused silently. Despite right now it has been Ankh in that body and not her brother, Hina could not help feeling as if a part of her brother was awake within Ankh. She might have imagined it but—aside that first time Ankh tried to kill her—there were many times that she felt like that. Like that time when Ankh had used the candroid to bait the fat person possessed by a Yummy out of the café or those other times when she had thought she felt Ankh watching over her, somehow she had a feeling like it was her brother that was watching over her.  _That's silly. Brother Shingo is still alive, he's just asleep right now._  But still...   
  
"Hina-chan! Did you hear me?"   
  
Hina blinked as she finally took notice of Eiji, screaming at her while wearing that adorable cupid costume. "Yes?"   
  
"Why did you give Ankh  _that?_ " Hina blinked at him before looking at Ankh.   
  
"Why not? It would have been a pity if he didn't get any chocolates... and I told him if he helped out with the café I'd make him something special."   
  
To Hina's surprise she glimpsed Ankh giving Eiji a boastful look while still being so giddy about his ice cream. Even more after she heard him speak.   
  
"Hear that, Eiji! At least there is someone who appreciates me!"   
  
Hina blinked. Did something happen between these two? She walked closer and saw that in between eating his ice cream, Ankh also ate the lunch she had prepared for him. She had remembered to not gave him anything poultry—eggs aside—since the last bad reaction, and even that had been eaten properly!   
  
"Ankh! You ate the lunch I've made for you!" she exclaimed in surprise. Ankh had looked smug.   
  
"Of course! After you've given me this wonderful chocolate ice cream, it's outrageous if I do not do something in return for that! You've just made me realize you're not just ridiculously strong than any other human but you're a good cook too!"   
  
Hina felt her cheeks coloured. Did Ankh just gave her a compliment? She stared at him in wonder. Ankh was smiling at her! If not because of his hair and the different appearance than Shingo, Hina would have thought it was her brother smiling back at her. Shingo always loved getting chocolates from her, he even ignored her teasing over not having any girlfriends at his age. Seeing her brother smile had always been a common thing, it's only when Ankh appeared that she rarely see the smile on her brother's lips anymore. What does this—   
  
"Hey! Why are you so sweet to Hina? You barely—"   
  
Ankh suddenly hissed at Eiji. "Off with you! Today I prefer to not consider your existence in my presence! I see you're jealous of my chocolate ice cream, well you're not getting it! Shoo!"   
  
Hina felt tempted to laugh but this would be rude as she turned to look at Eiji.   
  
"Wha—why you! I didn't even want your ice crea—Ankh! Why did you suddenly extremely harsh on me today?" Eiji exclaimed as Hina detected a slight whining in his tone. Hina snorted as Chiyoko-san tried to scold Ankh for his rude treatment over Eiji.   
  
"Don't ask me, I'm not the  _bad guy_ ." Ankh replied again as he went back to enjoying his ice cream.   
  
Seeing Eiji on the verge of tears, Hina hurriedly rushed over her to divert himself to serving the customers instead. Peace was then somewhat restored for a while. Though somehow, Hina realized despite everything... perhaps she found something that could allow her to get closer to Ankh.   
  
Somehow... that made her happy. She did ended up succeeding in giving Ankh a Valentine chocolate. Even if it was in the form of ice creams!


End file.
